Meeting Daddy for the First Time
by Son Chila
Summary: Youtube Contest.The curious twins have a plan to find out more about their father. But one couldn't handle the truth very well. What if the person saw the person they wanted to meet for so long. One-shot


AN: Ok so this is my first one-shot so be easy please. This is for a Contest of Youtube user ImmaGoten. So anyway this is a sweet little fic about Goten and Goku. Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting Daddy for the First Time<strong>

It was a cloudy afternoon around the Son household. This is not a good sign for the curious twins. Everyday their curiosity builds. Everyday they wonder, hope, and think. Where in the world is their father? When will he come back? And how on earth did he die? Unfortunately no one has given them a clue as to what has happen to their father, Son Goku.

Goten has had enough with all the secrecy about his father. They only told him and his twin sister about their father's past adventures as a child to when he married their mother. He and Chila one day caught their mother talking to their big brother, telling him not to tell them about his adventures with their father if not it will lead to what happen to him and why he hasn't come back. Unfortunately that only builds their curiosity more than expected. He had a plan but he needed more courage to do it and his sister was more than willing to stick by his side the whole time.

It was night time and the twins decided to put their plan in action. So they went to the living room where they knew their big brother was watching TV. "Hey big brother will you tell us one of dad's adventures again?" The twins said in unison. After Gohan told them an adventure Goku had, Goten then said, "I bet mom let you train at a young age with dad and had a lot of adventures with him too." "Not exactly, mom always had me studying; it was until I was four that something interesting happened." Then Chila spoke, "Really, what happened, what happened!" She said like the excited five years old she was.

From then on Gohan explained everything that happened until the androids came and figured out that the clever twins tricked him into saying everything that happened. The worst part is that his mother came when he was halfway through the story and had a very angry expression on her face.

"Gohan what did I tell you not to do!" Chichi scolded her son. "Sorry mom, they tricked me into saying it!" Gohan said trying to convince his mother he was telling the truth. She then looked at the twins and saw their innocent but mischievous smile.

"Come on mom can Gohan tell us the rest." The twins pleaded. Chichi had no choice but to let Gohan finish he's story, so she nodded to Gohan to continue.

After the whole story was done, the twins were not prepared to what they heard. Goten was the one who didn't handle the news good, so he did the first thing that came to mind. He ran out of the house into the rain that started awhile ago and went to the place only he and Chila know about.

Once he got there, he look at the pond that was in the middle of the clearing and all he saw was he with puffy red eyes and tear stained cheeks. He didn't want to believe what his brother said; he kept shaking his head trying to convince himself it was all a lie.

"Hey why the long face little guy." A new but comforting voice said. Goten look all around him to search where the voice had from then he spotted someone that looked him but in a taller and older version. Once again the person spoke. "Why are you sad Goten?" "Who are you?" Goten asked hoping with his heart that it was his father, they did say he looks exactly like his father. "I'm Goku, hi!" Goku said with his traditional 'Son Smile'. Goten just stood there for a few moments shock that his father was really here. "Daddy your really here!" Goten yelled with tears of joy in he's eyes and jumped into Goku's welcoming arms. Goku just hugged his youngest son tightly afraid to let go. After a few moments of silence Goku said with sadness in his voice, "Not exactly Goten, I only could be here for a couple more minutes." Hearing that made Goten's little heart break and he started crying again. "No, I don't want you to leave daddy! You still have to meet my twin sister and see mommy and Gohan again." Goten said between sobs. Goku put Goten down gently and looked him in the eyes. "Don't be sad Goten, I need you to be strong for the family, okay?" Goku said. Goten just nodded and gave his father the classic 'Son Smile'.

After talking for awhile, it was time for Goku to go back to the other world. "Daddy?" Goten asked with an innocent voice. "Yes, Goten?" "When will you come back home?" "I don't know Goten. But I promise I'll be back soon and for good too." Goku said placing a reassuring hand on Goten's shoulder. "Okay daddy." Goten said smiling with hope in his eyes. Goku ruffled Goten's hair and then started floating into the air. "I'm proud of you, son." Goku said before disappearing into the dark night sky. "Bye dad." Goten whispered to the dark night sky. Then he made his way back home.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay I finished this like in 2 hours I'm so proud. But anyway if anyone has any suggestion of what to write or what couples they want me to write (G or KCC, B/V, K/18, Gt/M, Gh/Vi, T/M, T/C). Oh and I might also do a contest also for a story I'm thinking of doing, for more details private messsage or review me.


End file.
